sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/30 May 2016
11:53 thruoght the medditeranean. 11:54 ah ok that makes more sense 11:55 sry for the confusion. :P 11:55 is cool, i made a similiar mistake with Tjehenet 11:55 i said mesopatamia when i meant Egypt 11:56 really? Where's mesopatamia? plus, What if tjehenet and Dravite exchanged thier experienc3es in the civilizations xD 11:58 Back 11:58 Back 11:58 hoi 11:58 Mesopatamia is like Iraq and syria, at the very end of the Mediterranean 11:58 Hi ISS 11:59 It is possible Qwerty, Egypt did lots of trade with Greece and Rome 11:59 before they were conquered by Rome that is 11:59 wb ISS 11:59 So they logically could have met/ 11:59 Hi ISS 11:59 11:59 hi me 12:00 hi i like your new icon tho. 12:00 Hi 12:00 it's not impossible @qwerty 12:00 How do you pronounce Chlamydoselachus? 12:00 Easy, you don't 12:01 @regi :) @ISS XD 12:02 "Stevi, master of comedy" 12:02 "All comedy is derived of fear" 12:04 hmm... 12:06 Hi Grace o/ 12:06 hi grce (hi) 12:06 *grace 12:06 hello. 12:06 new icon i see. 12:06 eeyup. 12:07 now i wanna make polynesian and minoan gems 12:07 I want to draw lapis, peridot, and pearl's fusion, or what I assume them to look like. 12:08 Lapearlidot 12:08 Their gem is lapearlidot 12:08 Jk 12:08 @regi cool idea. 12:08 I think their fusion would be teal zircon, or aquamarine. 12:08 OMG but imagine a spartan gem 12:08 actually...apatite would fit the best. xc 12:09 Hi RPC 12:09 That was fast 12:09 O hello! uvu 12:09 I am becoming dani. I used uvu 12:10 uvu#/ 12:10 and my icon tho 12:11 my icon is a possible leak. am I going to get banned 12:11 I'm pretty sure it's fake 12:11 same 12:11 @rpc 12:11 I fruit 12:11 Hi Phox o/ 12:11 o hello. 12:11 Hi* 12:11 hello 12:13 o hello too atm! 12:13 hi 12:23 welp. 12:28 im here twice to make your life hard because why not 12:32 (shrugs) 12:32 becuse logic. 12:40 there xe go 12:41 shhhh, i'm still here :3c 12:41 * Pikadot waits to use this joke 12:43 mmmmmmaybe 12:44 Okay 12:44 right now i'm waiting for Dani 12:44 dis gon be guud 12:44 One thing to know is we only have one slot for hybrids 12:44 k thanks m8 12:45 We have like four slots for hw soldiers 12:45 i mean you say that but haha here i be 12:45 Hi 12:48 * Renegade Enchidio shitposts 12:52 hi 12:53 pick a general colour like blue or pink, not like turquoise or alice blue or anything 12:53 rael 12:54 When Dani warps in ping me 12:54 but 12:54 but 12:54 i am dani tho 12:54 Brb 12:54 omfg really? 12:54 yes 12:54 i am dani 12:54 :O 12:54 rael's at an amusement park 12:55 at 8;54 PM? 12:55 then 12:55 here come dat xoi 12:55 HERE!! 12:55 qwerty i was once at disney park for like until 12 pm 12:56 ill have you know tho disney is shit 12:56 i've been saying all morning that i am dani oml 12:56 @enchi omfg 12:57 Back 12:58 i'm laughing so hard rn oml 01:01 playing overwatch ping me if daniishere 01:01 ,,, 01:01 ,,, 01:01 ,,, 01:01 we just went over this 01:02 welp. 01:03 did we not just go over this i mean 01:03 what do you think, qwerty? ;; 01:07 i mean, the should remember, tbh. 01:07 imma just sit here 01:08 dani's in my pings anyway so w/e 01:09 can i link pokemon showdown battles 01:10 as long as it doesn't break the regulations in content 01:13 ^-^ 01:28 Mhm 01:31 Hi 01:31 hillo 01:31 gell 01:31 *hello 01:32 k 02:19 Here come dat xoi 02:19 pika ive been here all night and all morning ;; 02:19 oh 02:21 o shit waddup 02:32 Mrdbot. 02:32 He's the cool guy 02:37 * I-Ship-Stevidot explodes randomly. Twice. 02:37 dont explode 02:37 OK 02:38 its.... bad for ur health 02:38 * I-Ship-Stevidot IMplodes randomly. Twice. 02:38 There 02:38 still bad for ur health 02:40 i'm going out bye 01:48 D a n I 01:49 MBD MOUSSAIEFF BOT DIAMOND PINGPINGPING 01:49 nyes 01:49 i am here 01:50 Hey :3c 01:50 hyello 01:50 Hey :3c 01:50 ,':? 01:50 :3c 01:50 ,':?? 01:51 YOU KNOW WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN 01:51 wh 01:51 Mrdbot 01:51 Should 01:51 Get a hug 01:51 * Raelcontor hugs 01:51 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond looks around 01:51 well okay 01:51 I mean 01:51 Everyone gives him all of the shit 01:51 All of it 01:52 What did he ever do to you except sexually verbally assault you 01:52 And everyone else 01:52 Omg it's DANI?#???!?!?!#??/ 01:53 i mean he has already invaded two of my dreams 01:53 i mean 01:53 i mean 01:53 Dani don't be gross 01:53 lolwhatsadani 01:53 Nobody wants to hear ur robot sexing dreams 01:53 robont* 01:53 Robont* 01:54 k i wont tell you about my miss fortune plush i got 01:54 WHAT 01:54 i mean you would have already known about it if you added me on snapchat lolwut 01:55 you never even told me your snap chat 01:55 "lolwut" --me just now 01:55 its just my username 01:55 i mean not really 01:55 but it is 01:56 like its dearlyskies, my first username,,, ever 01:58 like if i ever changed my wiki name, i would change it to dearlyskies 01:59 Ok added 01:59 I'm xraelcontorx 01:59 deez 01:59 Obviously 01:59 TESTICLES 01:59 gonads 01:59 anyway yo 01:59 MALE REPRODUCTIVE ORGANS 01:59 lmao 02:00 Or as the kids call them these days 02:00 "Nuts" 02:01 NO OKAY MILLENNIUM FORCE IS MY HUSBAND 02:02 BEST COASTER 02:02 EVER 02:02 10/10 WOULD SCREAM AGAIN 02:02 rip all of trevors diamonds tho 02:02 I mean it's not every day that there's a Rollercoaster named the same as one of ur husband's 02:03 new coral art has been lined 02:03 yes 02:03 this is goos 02:03 ,,, 02:03 good* 02:03 Also because Moussaieff, De Beers, and De Grisogono are all copyrighted names 02:03 Because they're actually people's last names because JEWELERS ARE SELFISH 02:04 I had a panic attack the while time it was great 02:04 brb tho whoops 02:04 Whole* 02:05 It's like 93 mph 02:05 It's grraaaaaaaat 02:05 GRAT 02:05 BYE 02:06 Brb checking the cringe channel 02:06 12 left to art then i can write peacably 02:07 im not sure thats the right spelling 02:07 oh well fuck it 02:21 i might fall asleep so that,,, i mean you can try to ping me if you need me but icant guarantee anything 02:23 man 02:23 i wish you guys read my fanon... 02:23 if only i had an advertising budget 02:24 A Life Blind is No Life To Live. 02:24 ill read it 02:24 not like i have anything else to do 02:24 yAY 02:25 if enough support is piled on 02:25 lmfao 02:25 i make chaper- 02:25 oh 02:25 ok 02:25 but really if i get enough support chapter 2 is coming 02:26 smoke weed 02:26 wat 02:26 Renegade youre not making any sense 02:46 raeel 02:46 what yu do 02:52 Rael 02:52 y u do this 02:52 i want someone to like my fanon 02:52 thingy 02:52 read it 02:54 Trogdr, just link it in a blog 02:55 gud idea 02:55 thanks for the tip 02:55 * Trogdr hugs Zenzi 02:55 first time i do that 03:28 ^w^ 03:29 Wasup Qwert? 03:30 the sky. 03:31 :) 03:34 Why. 03:34 lol. 03:35 XD 03:35 03:36 Hai 03:38 Who no one like me *cries* 03:38 why* 03:38 Hoi 03:38 (hi) 03:38 Yay 03:40 ^-^ 03:40 Hell Of! 03:40 *Hello 03:40 DX 03:41 Wow 03:42 hhhhmmmmm...... 04:04 elp. 04:04 welp. 05:03 Here 05:07 hi 05:07 Hi 05:07 Hello 05:07 .hello! 05:07 Hi 05:08 i made fanon 05:08 A Life Blind is No Life To Live. 05:08 Hmm...a link....I must press it. 05:09 Back 05:10 KAW KAW! 05:11 now read it 05:11 and comment 05:11 Hai 05:11 heyo 05:11 how you two doing 05:11 read my fanon 05:11 A Life Blind is No Life To Live. 05:12 You linked that already 05:12 i know 05:12 but 05:12 you know 05:12 free advertising 05:12 :D 05:12 (steven) 05:12 (connie) 05:12 hmm 05:12 wait a second 05:13 (munch) 05:13 (Connie) X (Peridot) 05:13 top 05:13 otp 05:14 ate visit is pedophilia... Connie is younger than Steven. Isn't that worse? 05:14 *stevidot 05:15 damned autocorrect 05:15 XD 05:17 Yay. 05:18 sooo 05:18 yall read my fanon yet? 05:18 or am i over promoting it 05:18 because i only do chapta 2 if it do well 05:20 Did you link it? 05:21 A Life Blind is No Life To Live. 05:21 A Life Blind is No Life To Live. 05:21 that enough links? 05:21 Otay. 05:21 Stop spamming 05:21 ok im gonna rename it 05:21 its name is fucking over links 05:22 A Life Blind is No Life To Live 05:22 that should work 05:22 :D 05:22 now im gonna stop linking it 05:22 so dont ban me 05:22 or kick me 05:22 or ban/kick me 05:22 i think that's enough advertising. 05:22 it is 05:22 so im gonna stop 05:25 alrighty 05:25 so 05:25 how yall doin 05:25 i heard that you guys are awesome 05:25 can sommeone confirm or deny this? 05:25 ;) 05:26 I hate my twin they're eating all the food! 05:26 wat 05:27 You know what I'm gtg. 05:27 uhh 05:27 ok 05:29 soooo 05:29 Steven what have you been up to? 05:29 xD 05:29 wow 05:29 im failing at this whole social thing 05:29 fucking hell 05:29 i really am failing at this 05:32 Periandlapis I'm baaaaaaack 05:40 Bonjour~ 05:41 Scary 05:41 Hai 05:41 Yo mamma 05:41 alloha 05:41 sorry 05:41 its just 05:41 that 05:41 Yo mamma is a ping phrase Scary has 05:42 Scary really likes this stuff 06:38 Ello Dani o/ 07:23 Ohhi 07:25 well fine ;; 07:28 dammit trevor ;; 07:32 okay the chat's not fucking up on me 07:32 good good 07:33 nyeh 07:34 i'll just sit here ;; that's okay 07:43 Test 07:50 There's a mineral called Playfairite 07:50 Like rly 07:50 I know its named after john play fair but 07:50 PLAYFAIRITE 08:04 Hi 08:06 Hi! 08:10 Hi Fat Hi Stevi! 08:25 I like food. :P 08:25 thats nice 08:26 You're fat Crazy, 08:26 im gonna tell mom to put you on a diet. 08:26 Thats right I'm the evil twin. 08:27 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Is Trevor here? 08:28 nah 08:28 <*TheMagicalWizard*> rip 08:28 <*TheMagicalWizard*> can you tell him something for me pls, dear sibling? 08:29 <*TheMagicalWizard*> (who I have missed for a long time) 08:29 i sent him a screenshot but i can't guarantee anything 08:29 <*TheMagicalWizard*> Can you tell him to make a safebox on the SU wiki for his images, please. Some of his images that he didn't use are gonna have to be deleted soon 08:30 ahshit 08:30 i'll pass it on 08:30 <*TheMagicalWizard*> thanks <3 08:31 <*TheMagicalWizard*> * *TheMagicalWizard* hugs Dani 08:31 uvu#bb no prob bob 08:40 i have to go do that school thing now k bye 08:40 * DaniSkies poof 2016 05 30